Secret Love Letters
by Amateur Author
Summary: A series of secret letters from Zuko to Katara, revealing the way they feel about eachother. But other things are happening, strange events. Zuko and Katara turn to eachother for help. What will the rest of the characters think when they find the letters?
1. Discovery

**DiCLAiMER -** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender! Be cool if I did, though.

Yeah, the characters are a little OOC, but it's fan _fiction_, right?

* * *

Dear Zuko

It's been a while since we've seen you, did you get lost? I hope my directions weren't too confusing. Oh Gods, I miss you. The next time you capture us (which I will make sure of), we need to spend some quality time together. Oh, and you can kick Sokka a few times for me. He's really getting on my nerves lately!

I think the only thing keeping me going is your letters. In your last one, you sounded a little stressed. Ask Iroh to make you some tea. Have you told him about us yet? You know he will be nothing short of delighted, don't you? But Aang and Sokka, I don't know ... Sokka would try to murder you.

I miss you so much! I miss your voice, your laugh, your eyes and most of all, your smile. When are you going to let me heal your scar, Zu Zu? You know I would love you even if you looked like Appa, but seriously, you would be blindingly handsome. Well, even more than you are now.

Sorry, I have to go, Aang is waking up. (I'm writing this early in the morning). I'm sending this with a different bird, because the one you sent is half dead from the journey. Surely you can't be that far away?

My heart is always yours,

Katara

* * *

"Katara, what are you doing?" asked the bleary eyed Avatar. 

"Oh, nothing," said Katara, hastily putting the letter away. "Just writing poems."

"Oh, okay," said Aang, stumbling around the previous nights smouldering fire. "Did you make any breakfast yet?" His stomach rumbled.

"No! I, uh, I'll go get some now," said Katara, glad for an excuse to send the letter in private.

Aang stared at her retreating form, wondering where she was going, because they had just stocked up on supplies recently, and they had a bag full of juicy meat, just waiting to be cooked.

* * *

Dear Katara, 

We had to stop for a few days to repair the engine, that's why you haven't seen us for a while. I'm planning to head towards the island of Kyoshi, will you be heading that way?

When I capture you again, I'll do more than kick that mongrel brother of yours. He should be more responsible about the way he acts towards his younger sister. Oh, I'll show him a thing or two. And if he dared try to murder me, I think you know who would come out best in _that _fight.

I've told you before, I'll tell Uncle when I'm ready. Maybe in a decade or so.

My sweet Tara, I miss you too! Do you know how much I love you? All the way to the moon and back, a million times. What I miss most about you, is your eyes, the way they seem to pierce into my very soul. They make me want to melt ...

Katara, if you healed my scar, people would ask questions. Everyone would find out about us. Do want your brother in jail for attempted murder? I would not be so sad, but for you, I'll be anything.

I must go. That stupid bird you sent is trying to rip my clothes off. Did you tell it to do this?

You don't need a bird to get my clothes off for you Katara, surely you know that?

Always burning for you,

Zuko

* * *

"Ahh!" yelled Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, as he ran around his room, trying to shake off the brightly coloured bird, which was now trying to peck his eyes out. "Get away from me, you insolent feather-brained creature!" 

There was a knock at the door. "Prince Zuko! Why are you yelling?" asked the mature voice of his Uncle Iroh, slightly muffled from behind the door.

Zuko sent a burst of fire towards the bird, which singed its tail. The bird screeched in dismay, it's beautiful tail was ruined! This long haired human would pay for his insolence! The bird continued to attack Zuko, but with more ferocity than before.

"I'm, just, uh, practicing my vocals!" shouted Zuko, trying to protect the good side of his face. "You know, like, if I got captured, and you couldn't find me! I need to make sure you will be able to hear me!" The bird screeched again, and started to dive bomb the 'long haired human'.

Iroh was taken aback. Prince Zuko admitting that it was a possibility that he could get captured? Something was seriously wrong here. He pounded on the door.

"Prince Zuko!" yelled Iroh. "Open up this door right now!"

Zuko tried to fend off the bird again, but his attempts proved in vain. Again. He ran to the door and yanked it open with one hand, while his other one was shooting fire at the bird.

Iroh saw the letter lying on Zuko's bed, he saw the bird dive bombing his nephew, and then he saw the look on Prince Zuko's face, which made him thank the gods he wasn't born a messenger bird who got Zuko's bad side.

Uncle Iroh coaxed the bird away from Zuko with a biscuit from his sleeve, and held it gently but firmly with both hands.

"Zuko," said Iroh, as though he was stating something.

Prince Zuko looked up. He had been nursing his badly bitten and scratched hands.

"Uncle, I know this is strange but - HEY! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he bellowed, as Iroh had just reached for the letter. Zuko made to stop him, but the bird shuffled it's wings menacingly, and Zuko took half a step back. Iroh's hand froze above the letter.

"Uncle, that's private," said Zuko warningly.

"Zuko, you shouldn't hide things from your dear old Uncle," said Iroh, a sly smile spreading across his face. "Especially not about secret relationships."

Zuko's eyes widened. He hadn't even read the letter! How could he know?

He swallowed, then said, "How did you know?"

"I didn't. You just confirmed my suspicions, young prince," said Iroh, now smiling from ear to ear.

Zuko mentally kicked himself. How could he have fallen for that? It was the oldest trick in the book! _Well, I hope you're happy Katara, _he thought. _Iroh knows about us now. It'll all over the Firelands by next Tuesday. _

"So, since I know now," said the retired General, still grinning, "Would you do me the curtesy of telling me who it is?"

Zuko almost jumped for joy. He had forgotten! Uncle didn't know who it was! He make up any random girl, and he'd believe him!

"Uh, her name is Symai," said Zuko, heating his face to make himself blush. "She lives in the city, back at home." He winced, the memories of home still hurt.

"Ahh," said Iroh. "Well, I believe this bird is ready to let you tell it who to go to, so I'll leave you to it."

So Iroh left the room, and shut the door behind him. He walked down the passage, but then quickly retraced his steps quietly, and was just intime to hear Prince Zuko tell the bird, "Katara", and directions to where she was.

Iroh then walked up on deck, and felt the sea breeze ruffle his grey hair, thinking about how young love could spring up anywhere, when you least expected it.


	2. Short Letters

Dear Zuko,

You are so sweet. I'll get a different bird this time, sorry about the other one.

Aang's getting suspicious. When I went to send my last letter, he followed me. Luckily I heard him stumble, and so I sorted him out.

Please don't hurt Sokka, you know I was only kidding when I said you could kick him. Speaking of Sokka, he's been really sick lately. He has a temperature, and always spews up whatever I make him eat. I've tried everything, but nothing will make him better. Have you got any ideas?

I still think telling Iroh is a good idea, even if people ask questions. He's going to find out sooner or later, if you tell him or not.

Oh Zu Zu, I'm so confused. I need a hug. I love you, but I don't want Aang or Sokka finding out. I'm fine with the whole world knowing, just not my brother or the Avatar.

Yes, we are heading towards Kyoshi island. Aang wants to ride the Elephant Koi again, and Sokka wants to see Suki, so I will be able to sneak off.

Zuko, I have to speak to you soon. We need to discuss a few things. I would write them here, but I think it would be better if we discussed them face to face, that way I will know if you lie.

Your secret lover,

Katara

* * *

Sokka groaned. 

"Shh, it's okay," whispered Katara, as she placed a wet cloth over his forehead. His temperature was rising all the time. If they didn't find a cure soon, Katara was afraid they might lose him.

"Do you think he's getting better?" asked Aang, watching Sokka turning and twisting. Katara shook her head sadly.

"No, I think he's getting worse," she said, tears filling her eyes.

Aang noticed her letter, but of course he thought it was poems. Any other time, he would have grabbed it and flown off, but now was not the time. Katara noticed Aang's eyes rest on the letter. She swiftly tucked it into her sleeve.

"I'm going to get some more hoochie berries, we're running out, and Sokka won't eat anything else, if he eats at all," she said, picking up a basket.

And with that, she walked off, in the direction of the small village they were camped nearby.

* * *

Dear Katara, 

I promise we will speak soon. I'll be waiting on the south side beach on Kyoshi Island. I'm sending some of Uncle's medical tea leaves and a tonic which he says never fails to bring down a temperature.

I'm sorry this letter is so short, but I don't have alot of time right now.

Completely yours,

Zuko

* * *

Zuko frowned at the letter. It was too short, but he had more pressing matters to deal with. Crew members kept dying. Just that morning, Prince Zuko had come across the helmsman nailed to his door. He couldn't understand how he didn't hear it. Who was doing these things? And how did they do it? 

He shook his head, it was all too confusing. He sent the letter, then went out onto the deck. They were nearing the island of Kyoshi now. It was just vivisible in the distance.

"The captain says we should be there in about two days," said the voice of Uncle Iroh from behind him.

Zuko nodded. "Good," was all he said.

"Do you have an idea of who is doing these killings?" asked Iroh.

"It could be anyone," said Zuko. "I have many enemies. Maybe Zhao hired someone to do it. Or possibly Azula."

"Yes," said Iroh, obviously deep in thought as he stared out to sea.


End file.
